Interrupts can signal a computing system of an event to be serviced by the execution of an interrupt handler, which may also be known as an interrupt service routine (ISR). Such a signal event can be referred to as an interrupt request (IRQ). A processor can undergo a context switch to transition from its current task to execute the interrupt handler associated with a received interrupt. A transition from the current processor task can be considered an interruption of the current task. Allocating a received interrupt to a particular processor or processor core for execution within a multiprocessor computing system can present additional complications. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.